


Plan Wilson

by ALeeHolmes



Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeeHolmes/pseuds/ALeeHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House drives Wilson home on his bike. Wilson's turned on, House is embarrassed. What more do you people want?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wilson barged into Houses office “where the hell is my car?” 

“I would assume in the parking lot where you left it” House answered turning to look at Wilson  

“You actually don't know where it is?”Wilson asked  

“Have you asked Cuddy?” House said turning back to his computer. When he looked up again Wilson was gone. 

\--- 

 

“My ex wife had my car impounded” Wilson huffed entering Houses office again  

“I'll be done in 20 minutes if you wanted to wait” House replied not looking up 

“I'm not riding on your bike!”  

“Fine walk home” 

Wilson sat down across from House “damnit” he mumbled “what are you even doing that's so important?”  

“Believe it or not I have to write my own reports” House stood and limped over to the printer to grab his report, when he returned to his desk he took some Vicodin before signing his name at the bottom and placing the report in the patient file  

“That was only two minutes” Wilson pointed out  

“Yes well now I have to bring it to Cuddy” 

“She was on her way out when I went down to talk to her” 

“Fantastic” House smirked grabbing his cane “let's go”  

 

When they arrived Wilson was reluctant to get on House’s bike  

“Come on I’ll drive under the speed limit and I'll take the safest way, I promise” house said handing Wilson his spare helmet  

“Ok fine, just try not to kill us” Wilson said putting on the helmet before getting on the back of the bike, softly he grabbed House 

“Stop groping me Jimmy” House laughed pulling Wilsons arms and wrapping them around his waist  “ok now hold me tight and never let go”  

“I never thought I'd be hearing those words come out of your mouth” Wilson laughed tightening his grip  

“If you let go you'll fall off and get a bobo on that pretty little head or yours” 

“Too bad neither one of us are doctors” Wilson frowned pushing himself back not to grind on House’s ass 

 

When House started his bike he smirked as he felt Wilson push away, slowly he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road 

The vibrations from the bike hit Wilson deep down causing blood to rush into his hardening member 

House began adjusting his position till Wilsons erection was practically pushing onto his ass  

‘Why does this turn me on so much’ Wilson thought hoping house wouldn't feel his bulge  

When they arrived home a few minutes later Wilson jumped off the bike the second House shut it off  

Smirking House followed Wilson to their apartment “Wilson” House shouted after him “will you slow down”  

Wilson tried running into the bathroom when House tossed his cane at him  

“Abuse really?”  

“Well you wouldn't stop what choice did I have?” House smirked giving an innocent face as he grabbed Wilsons arm  

“Let me go”  

“Wilson listen-” 

“No house” Wilson cut him off “just let me go”  

“James” House whispered  

“You bastard!”Wilson said trying to pull away “you did that on purpose!” He shouted  

House didn't reply, his baby blue eyes were glued to Wilsons lips  

“Great and now your not even listening”  

“I'm listening, I just have other things in mind” House said not looking away  

“Like what?” Wilson said angrily not noticing that House was holding his hip  

"nothing just forget about it" House frowned letting go of Wilson as he turned away 

  

TO BE CONTINUED  

DUN DUUN DUUNNN 

**Sorry not sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm listening, I just have other things in mind” House said not looking away

“Like what?” Wilson said angrily not noticing that House was holding his hip

"nothing just forget about it" House frowned letting go of Wilson as he turned away

"right" Wilson said awkwardly "dinner?"

"starving" House frowned sitting on the couch

"good cook us some pasta or something" Wilson smirked noticing the bulge in House's pants

"someone's bossy" House growled as he stood up, it wasn’t worth arguing

"wait, you are actually going to make us pasta?"

"no I was hoping you would leave so I can call for takeout" House frowned as he picked up his phone "do you think they deliver this late?"

"will you just cook, it's chemistry House"

"ok fine" House put the phone down and started walking to the kitchen. Confused Wilson followed him

"what are you doing?" He asked

"making pasta" House answered as he opened a box of pasta and placed it on the counter

"alright now you're just doing this on purpose" Wilson slowly approached House

"doing what on purpose" House smirked backing into the wall

"fuck this" Wilson swore pushing into House smacking their lips together. It only took House a couple of seconds to take charge, he turned and slammed Wilson into the wall and smirked into the kiss

Eventually they had to break apart as the need for air grew stronger, Wilson smirked as he backed House into the counter

"what's that face for?" House asked watching Wilson reach for his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it in a random direction "are you going to take your shirt off now?"

"no" Wilson began undoing House's belt "the doctor needs to inspect the patient" Wilson moved in to kiss House letting one hand work on his pants and the other roamed House's cold chest. Slowly Wilson moved down to House's neck softly biting him than sucking

"that’s going to leave a mark you know" House moaned

"good" Wilson smirked as he started kissing his way down Houses body and stopped once he reached his pants, with soft eyes Wilson looked up asking for permission.

At first House was reluctant, he looked down at Wilson's innocent eyes and smiled "yes" he said softly

Wilson nodded and removed House's pants "no boxers, seriously?"

"quick and easy access"

Wilson began kissing House's thigh, he softly brushed his lips against his injured leg before moving back to kiss the other one. Slowly Wilson licked up and down House's erection before engulfing it into his mouth

"shit" House swore reaching for the counter for support knocking down the box of pasta "you've done this before haven't you"

Wilson pulled off making a pop sound with his mouth "does that surprise you?" He smiled twerking his lip slightly before going back and sucking house

"gah, fuck" House moaned " hmm fuck Doctor Wilson, James, I'm going to cum Wilson"

Hearing House gasp his name Wilson ejaculated "you bastard" he moaned into House's cock

A few seconds later House came hard in Wilson's mouth before losing his balance and falling to his knees

"sounded like that hurt, how's your knees?" Wilson asked after swallowing House's semen

"I could ask you the same thing" House smirked pushing Wilson in for a kiss.

"you made a huge mess of the kitchen" Wilson frowned when they pulled apart

"that’s all on you"

"what? How was this me?" Wilson said sarcastically

"well if you didn’t have such an amazing mouth, none of this would have happened"

"clean the kitchen and maybe we can have round two in the bedroom" Wilson smiled and stood up to wipe his mouth when he looked back he saw House picking up the spilled pasta "if I had known it was that easy to get you to do something I would have blown you years ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its probably horrible but let me know your thoughts anyways


End file.
